Through His Eyes
by dandelionskyies
Summary: When he hears that Cammie is alive, at first Zach is unspeakably relieved, but then he is angry. Moments from GG5 through Zach's eyes.


**A/N: A series of Zammie moments taken from Zach's point of view.**

******so caution: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS. **

**oh and a shout out to a very inspiring friend who encouraged me to put this up. You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series in anyway all that credit goes to Ally Carter.**

* * *

When he hears that Cammie is alive, at first Zach is unspeakably relieved, but then he is angry. Angry at her for not taking him with her, angry at himself for not finding her, and angry at the Circle for making her want to run (but then again he's been angry at them for a while now). He can't bring himself to face her so he hides in an upper story window when she finally returns because he also just has to see her.

* * *

When he first sees her, (she looks so different) he recognizes her right away because it's Cammie and he knows her (or so he thinks); can identify anywhere. He is both relieved and concerned. There are no words to describe how glad he is to see her; alive. But he's also still angry, angry at the people who did this to her. Mostly though, he's angry at himself and his failure. He should have never planted the idea in her head, should have stopped her from leaving, should have brought her back safe, should have known her well enough, but he didn't, and he can't forgive himself for it. (He doesn't think he ever will).

He is angry so he sticks by Bex. Because he knows Bex is angry too and Bex isn't the one who ran away and left him behind…

* * *

When he talks to her the first time…it's awkward. They're awkward. And he doesn't know how to act around her. He still can't believe she's actually here (he's spent all summer imagining her presence) so he reaches out to touch her, to make sure she's real. The flames between them are still there, they always will be, but at the same time it all feels different somehow.

But he can still tell what she's thinking when he sees her standing alone in the corridor to Sublevel Three. She looks unsettled, lost, scared. He wants to wipe that expression off her face so he speaks, offering her the reassurance she needs to move onward.

When he sees the gun in her hands though, fully assembled, he is shocked. He admits it to himself for the first time; this new Cammie is one he's not sure he knows. It scares him. He wants to reach out to her, but before he can she's gone (and it feels like summer all over again).

* * *

Their second one on one encounter is kind of a disaster. He can tell she's shaken by what happened and he's worried for her. He has to know if she's alright so he asks. Her answer is unexpected. And before he knows it they're exchanging hurtful words and he realizes; she's angry too.

* * *

Their visit to Joe's safe house brings back memories, bad ones. Of the months he spent feeling helpless. He kicks himself, yet again, for not finding her (He should have known she'd come here). He's been blaming himself for that all summer.

When he hears the first shot he feels his heart drop out of his chest. He's out of the building in mere milliseconds; her name is the first to pop into his head. And then he sees her with the gun, sees Bex, sees the unmoving Circle member and for some reason he feels worse. He knows what it's like to kill. He's never wanted her to have to go through that…

* * *

He isn't too surprised to find her wandering the halls (he's glad her old hair is back) at 6 in the morning; she's always had this talent for showing up at the most random of places at the most random of times. He is a bit surprised however when she heads into the fireplace. Even more surprised when he sees where it leads. He knows she probably shouldn't be here but he can't seem to find it in his heart to stop her.

But when she runs this time, he's prepared and goes after her. He won't let her take off like that again. He tries to comfort her. (Tries to stop the helpless feeling from overtaking him again but he can't) He's still mad at himself for not being there when it mattered.

The broken expression on her face breaks his heart…

So he kisses her and it feels right. They feel so right. And for a moment it's like she never left.

* * *

He can't express how happy he is that they're together again. He ignores the stares and whispers because she's the only thing that matters. His hand fits hers perfectly.

* * *

When he learns that she's left without him…again, he does the first thing that comes to mind. He follows. (He won't have a repeat of last summer)

So when he sees her outside…walking alone, he can't help it; he sort of freaks. And when he hears there was another boy in her life last summer (not him) he rages and can't help but feel jealous. When he meets said boy moments later, after throwing her over his shoulder (he desperately wants to keep her safe and they're kind of in the middle of nowhere), it takes all his effort to stop from immediately spiriting her as far as way from Preston as possible.

Logic fails him when he sees the dark figure rushing down the alley towards them and he immediately moves her. He has to do it right this time. Bex's whistle brings him back to reality and he tries not to show it but he's glad Cammie has yet another protector.

* * *

He tries to stop her from staying (he has a bad feeling about it) he really does. But she's insistent and will stop at nothing for the truth. So instead he settles for helping her. However that doesn't stop him from worrying that something will go terribly wrong so when she tries to head off alone he panics. Panics even more when she doesn't come back out of the vault. It's only when he finally sees her safe at the embassy that he calms down, crushing her to him because he's gone and done it again; let her go off alone. He can't help but feel a little disappointed in himself.

* * *

It troubles him when she suddenly "remembers" and drags them all off into the mountains, to the place he doesn't want her to remember. But she's Cammie and she's determined and he can't stop her. His heart breaks again when he realizes the truth and involuntarily he flashes to Joe Solomon, his mentor, practically his father, who's lying unconscious in a hospital ward at the moment, and he thinks he understands.

Except Joe could still come back; Matthew's gone forever. All he can do is pull Cammie up and into his arms. He lets her cry into his shirt and it's her he stays beside even when, upon their return, he learns Joe is alive. Because Joe's a big boy; he can take care of himself. She needs him.

And she needs to know just how glad he is that she's alive. He lets her sleep in his arms that night; because honestly, he went crazy without her. (Not to mention he's also quite crazy for her).

* * *

He also thinks she needs to stop going places without him. Something always happens. They've arrived at Ireland's West Coast and it kind of feels like a vacation or maybe a mission, (it certainly looks like it) but everyone knows the real reason they're there and she wants to go into the unknown…alone. He doesn't want her to leave him again but he lets her go because he also knows just how much she wants to do this. Needs to do this. Nonetheless he loses it a bit when the rocks close in behind her and he finds her later grappling with his mother of all people. She really needs to stop leaving him behind…

So when he sees her run off again, this time after her father's "legacy", he chases her and grabs her in his arms. He's never letting her go again.

* * *

Like always he can read her. He can see that she's disappointed and sad and that makes him sad too. He wants to take away her pain so her hugs her tight and kisses her forehead. He doesn't know why she asks for his mother's name but he doesn't hesitate to give it to her.

He'll kind of do anything to make her happy.

* * *

When he hears about her close call his heart almost stops and he's angry again. Angry that he wasn't there to protect her. To save her. He doesn't leave the hospital so he can be the first one there when she wakes.

He's going to kill Dr. Steve (he's sure Bex will help him). Kill him for putting her through all this. But he can't help but be glad that she's back to normal.

He's wished for a lot of things, but it's quite rare that his wishes come true. He's thankful that this time it has. His Gallagher girl is safe, sound, and alive.

In the end, he knows that she'll always be Cammie and he'll always be Zach and they'll always be them.

And he'll always follow her anywhere.


End file.
